


Bite me one more time

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Kissing, M/M, beggining to the smut, cause why not, jimon, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: After they cought Valentine, Jace is really worried if Simon survived and really happy when he finds he did.





	Bite me one more time

**Author's Note:**

> Why. Why do I ship Saphael as much as Jimon... why.

When they finally defeated Valentine Jace had only one thing in his mind. Simon. It’s not like they were close but Jace had a long hidden emotion he truly realized after activating the Soul Sword. He didn’t even wanted to think about Simon’s death especially not caused by him.   
“Jace!” Clary called after him but he didn’t listen. He ran passed the kissing Alec and Magnus.   
“Simon!” he called but no one responded.   
Frightened and full of anxiety he searched almost every room but with no result. Close to hysteria he opened the last doors, the ones to his room and the sight of Simon, one hundred percent alive made his heart stop.  
“Oh, hey Jace, did you catch Valentine?” Lewis asked like if nothing happened.  
Instead of responding Wayland closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Simon’s what made the vampire freeze and widen his eyes in shock. At first he didn’t know what to do but eventually he kissed back. Jace’s tongue slipped into Simon’s mouth making him groan in response. Vampire felt hands on his waist when he buried his in blonde hair. Jace pulled him even closer causing almost every part of their bodies touch. The kiss was long and passionate, Jace’s hands running all over Simon’s back. When hunter’s lips left vampire’s he arched forwards the contact and let out a loud groan when he felt kisses on his jaw and neck. Lewis would never thought that vampire’s neck was so sensitive. When Jace sucked on the spot of soft skin Simon shamelessly moaned. He felt Jace smirked before he sucked harder, sinking his teeth onto the skin. Simon wanted to say something about being a vampire but he couldn’t let out anything than a moan, all his senses focused on Jace. Blonde’s lips traveled back to other’s, connecting in another hungry kiss. But this time Simon was the one to broke it, his blood desire took over as he started kissing Jace’s neck softly.  
“Please...” Jace whined. “Do it..”   
Simon wanted to obey so badly but he knew that was a huge step.  
“Are you sure?” He whispered into other’s neck.   
“Yes... Please...” hunter begged titling his head to give the vampire better access.   
Simon bared his teeth, he ran the fangs over the skin causing Jace to shiver. When the vampire sank them into the side of the throat Jace moaned loudly.   
“Fuck...” he cursed.   
Simon wanted to pull away and ask if he was okay but Jace grabbed his hair keeping him in place making Lewis moan at the act he immediately felt the Nephilim’s blood in his body. He sucked hungrily even when Jace letted go of his hair and slide cold hands under Simon’s shirt, he buried his fingers in vampire’s waist, pulling his body closer. Lewis licked the blood stripe running down Jace’s neck and Jace grabbed the sides of Simon’s shirt before he pulled it off. Seconds later hunter not only ended up shirtless but also pinned to the mattress of his own bed by Simon’s super strength. They were too busy kissing to hear the door open.  
“I’ll come back later.” They heard Clary’s voice seconds before she backed up, terrified.  
“Wise choice.” Jace smirked pulling Simon into another kiss, dragging his nails all over vampires back, leaving red trials on the skin.   
“Don’t ruin the mood.” Simon whisper, his lips making their way to two little scars he made before.  
“Bite me.” Wayland breathed out, his voice cracking from the sensation.   
“If you insist...” Simon looked at him devilishly before he again sinked his fangs in soft skin of Jace’s neck.


End file.
